Une foi si particulière
by kalid1983
Summary: Après sa rencontre avec Joshua, petite introspection de Castiel sur son rapport à la foi.


**UNE FOI SI PARTICULIERE**

"Peut-être que... Peut-être que Joshua a menti..."

"Désolé Cas, mais j'en doute."

Au fond de moi, je savais que Samuel avait raison. Il n'était pas dans la nature des anges de mentir, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un ange situé aussi haut dans la hiérarchie. Gardien du jardin d'Eden. Interlocuteur privilégié de Père. Interlocuteur privilégié de Dieu, d'un dieu qui dit aimer ses enfants tout en leur promettant l'Apocalypse. J'aimerais comprendre. L'ange que je suis... l'ange que j'étais... aimerait comprendre pourquoi. J'ai toujours suivi les ordres, sans les discuter, aveuglément. Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'avais foi en Sa parole, parce que je savais... parce que je la croyais juste. C'était avant d'apprendre la vérité sur le rôle de Dean Winchester. C'était avant de comprendre cet humain et son frère. C'était avant d'en apprendre plus sur l'humanité, de l'aimer en la côtoyant de près.

Tu étais Paix et Amour. Tu disais aimer tous Tes fils, toutes Tes créations sans exception aucune. J'ai cru me rapprocher de Toi en me rapprochant d'eux. J'ai pris fait et cause pour les humains. Je les ai protégés. De Lucifer. Des démons. De mes frères et sœurs d'arme. Je l'ai fait parce que je croyais que telle était Ta volonté. J'ai trahi pour Toi. J'ai tué des frères et des sœurs pour Toi et pour quoi ? Pour rien. J'ai protégé des humains et pour quoi ? Pour rien. Enfin, rien... J'ai perdu mes ailes et un peu de ma grâce. Je me suis parfois même un peu perdu moi-même.

Tu m'as donné une mission. Sauver Dean Winchester des Enfers pour qu'il sauve le monde. Tu as éprouvé ma loyauté en le mettant à la tête des opérations. Ça a été dur, mais j'ai fini par voir l'humanité sous un jour nouveau. Ce que j'ignore, c'est si j'ai fait le bon choix. J'ai suivi Tes enseignements et je me suis laissé happer par ce monde terrestre que Tu affectionnais tant. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis cru le Fils prodigue. Nombre de mes frères et sœurs ne cessaient de crier à qui voulait l'entendre que Tu nous avais abandonnés ou, pire encore, que Tu étais mort. Je voulais me raccrocher à l'espoir qu'ils aient tort. Je me suis détourné de la voie que Tu avais tracée pour moi. Je ne pensais pas m'être à ce point éloigné de Toi. J'avais tout faux semble-t-il.

J'ai souffert pour Toi et tout ce que j'y ai gagné, c'est la perte de mes ailes. Plutôt ironique, non ? J'avais un Père j'ai gagné un bourreau. Malgré tout, j'ai gardé la Foi, du moins j'ai essayé... Qui étais-je pour Te contredire ? Tu m'as laissé aller à l'encontre de l'Archange qui protégeait le Prophète. Tu m'as laissé mourir. Mais dans Ta grande bonté, Tu as permis ma résurrection. Ce jour-là, j'ai arrêté de douter. Ce jour-là, j'ai retrouvé ma foi perdue. J'étais la preuve vivante que Tu existais et que je comptais pour Toi. Mais tout ça, c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, je me dis à quoi bon ? A quoi bon avoir prouvé à mes frères que j'avais raison si c'est pour finalement découvrir à quel point j'avais tort. Tu nous as abandonnés. Tu m'as abandonné. Quel genre de père fait ça ? Quel père qui dit aimer tous ses enfants également choisit de les monter les uns contre les autres ? Quel genre de créateur voudrait voir détruite son œuvre la plus précieuse ? Quel Dieu ressusciterait un de ses plus fidèles guerriers pour lui dire que la fin est proche et qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir ?

L'Apocalypse. Terreur des temps anciens comme des temps modernes. Epée de Damoclès toujours présente au-dessus de nos têtes et qui n'a jamais été aussi menaçante qu'aujourd'hui. Les Cavaliers ont été libérés sur Terre. Le chaos règne sur notre monde. Sans autorité, il a engendré des camps, révéler des ambitions, appeler la discorde. Il n'y a plus d'équilibre. Mêmes les frontières entre le Bien et le Mal sont floues. Des démons deviennent des alliés contre Lucifer. Certains anges deviennent des ennemis jurés. Face à eux, il y a nous, le petit groupe de résistants dont le nombre ne cesse de se réduire comme peau de chagrin. Et puis il y a Toi, Père parmi les pères, Dieu que l'on dit seul et unique, Dieu que l'on dit omniscient et omnipotent. Tu es sur Terre. Tu sais l'Apocalypse proche. Tu sais que Tes enfants vont mourir. Mais Tu ne bougeras pas. Le sacrifice est immense. Démesuré. Cruel. Est-ce pour nous punir ? Tu as été le premier à nous apprendre le pardon, l'humilité, la bonté... et Tu l'as fait fructifier en nous. Les aurais-tu oubliés ?

Le Monde est-il à ce point au bord du gouffre que plus rien ne peut le sauver ? Que Tu as abandonné la partie, laissant en pâture ce monde que Tu chérissais tant ? Je regrette, je ne peux laisser faire ça. Tant pis si je prends l'habit du fils indigne. Tant pis si c'est sans Toi. Tant pis si c'est sans eux. Tant pis si c'est sans vous qui avez perdu la foi. Que m'importe de mourir pour ça. Je veux croire qu'il reste quelque chose à sauver. Je préfère me sacrifier pour quelque chose qui en vaille en la peine. Et même si je perds, j'aurais au moins essayé. J'ai foi en ce monde à défaut de l'avoir en Toi ou en eux.


End file.
